jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkawka-Astrid/Historia Czkawki i Szczerbatka
witam to jest mój pierwszy blog więc proszę o wyrozumiałość bardzo mi się spodobało jak inni piszą więc postanowiłam napisać sama mam nadzieje że się spodoba ;) Krótki wstęp ' Miałem zaledwie kilka miesięcy kiedy straciłem rodziców nawet nie wiedziałem kim są ani skąd pochodzę, nawet nie wiem jak mam na imię pamiętam tylko jak Nocna Furia trzymała mnie w swoich łapkach byla dla mnie jak rodzina ale zarówno był moim najlepszym przyjacielem a nazwałem go Szczerbatek ponieważ gdy nadawałem mu imię nie wiedziałem jeszcze że moze chować i pokazywac swoje zęby i tak oto zaczeła się moja historia Rozdział 1 - Odnalezienie rodziny cz.1 Był piekny poranek jak zwkle poszedłem na lot ze Szczerbatkiem tym razem polecielismy dalej niż zwykle ponieważ dolecieliśmy do wyspy gdzie byli ludzie tacy jak ja wylądowaliśmy w lesie by odpocząć a po chwili usłyszeliśmy ryki smoków pobiegliśmy w miejsce dziwięków i ujrzeliśmy wioskę stojącą w płomieniach Szczerbatek zaczą ryczeć tak głośno że przepędził inne smoki ludzie gdy ujrzeli Szczerbatka pochowiali się tylko jeden mężczyzna bardzo potężny razem z kobietą zostawli i podeszli do mnie nagle usłyszałem - witaj chłopcze - powiedział Stoik - witam - odpowiedziałem po czym pogłaskałem mordkę - czy ty oswoiłes Nocną Furię - zapytał bardzo ździwiony - owszem - odpowiedziałem - ale jak to możliwe że oswoiłeś smoka a do tego Nocną Furię - bardzo się ździwił Valka przyjrzała się chłopkcu po czym odeszła ze Stoikiem na bok - czy to naprawde on - powiedziała z nadzieją w głosie - wydaje mi sie że tak - odpowiedział jej Stoik Rozdział 2 - Odnalezienie rodziny cz.2 Stoik podszedł do chłopca i powiedział - a jak się nazywasz chłopcze - zapytał mnie Stoik - ja sam nie wiem - odpowiedziałem po czym spuściłem głowe w dół - ale jak to nie wiesz - zapytał się mnie ze ździwieniem Stoik - jak miałem kilka miesięcy straciłem rodziców i od tamtej pory wychowuje mnie Szczerbatek - powiedziałem po czym usmiechnąłem się i podrapałem mordkę Stoik odwrócił się do Valki i powiedział jej to co powiedział nieznany chłopak - to musi być on - powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy po czym razem ze Stoikiem podeszli do niego i powiedzieli - czkawka tak bardzo za toba tęskniliśmy - i razem przytulili go - naprawde mam tak na imię naprawdę dziwne - powiedziałem zaskoczony lecz jednocześnie uradowany nagle powiedział - mordko ale nam się poszczęściło zaczniemy nowe życie - wtedy bardzo sie ucieszyłem Rozdział 3 - Witamy w domu Dzisiaj spałem już z moimi rodzicami w moim nowym domu wstałem dzisiaj troche wcześnie wsumie zawsze tak wstawałem aby polatać ze szczerbatkiem więc wyszedłem po cichu z domu myslalem że wszyscy śpią do czasu kiedy wyszłem zobaczyłem Valke - a ty dokąd się wybierasz - zaczepiła mnie Valka - ja idę polatać ze szczerbatkiem - odpowiedziałem po czym zawołałem mordkę - tak wcześnie - zapytała ździwiona - tak - odpowiedziałem po czym dodałem - my zawsze tak wcześnie latamy - i poszedłem lataliśmy z mordką tak ze dwie godziny jak wrócilśmy podeszła do mnie dziewczyna w przepięknych blond włosach - hej - powiedziała do mnie - hej - odpowiedziałem jej przy czym rozmażyłem się - mam pytanie czy też moge mieć smoka - zapytała mnie - jasne każdy może mnieć smoka tylko jest jedna zasada - odpowiedziałem jej po czym ona mnie zapytała - a jaka jest ta zasada - zapytała się mnie - poprostu trzeba zaufać smoku - odpowiedziałem po czym podeszłem do mordki - naprawde - zapytała mnie ze ździwieniem - tobie sie to wydaje proste ponieważ ty się wychowałeś wśród smoków - powiedziała mi - no w sumie racja ja znam wszystkie sekrety - powiedziałem - ale z moja pomocą będziesz miała smoka - powiedziałem i się uśmiechnąłem ' - dzienki - powiedziała po czym uderzyła mnie w brzuch i sobie poszła - dlaczego ona jest taka brutalna - pomyślałem sobie w myślach po czym podeszłem do szczerbatka i polecieliśmy na polane byliśmy tam aż do zachodu słońca było przepięknie lecz musieliśmy juz wracać więc wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i wróciliśmy do wioski jak wróciłem do domu byłem zaskoczony - Czkawka gdzieś ty się powiedziewał - powiedział do mnie Stroik - ja byłem ze Szczerbatkiem na polanie - odpowiedziałem - a co się takiego stało - zapytałem - napadli na nas łupieżcy i myśleliśmy że cos ci się stało - odpowiedział mi - a kim są ci łupieżcy - zapytałem z wielkim ździwniem - a długo by opowiadać ale ważne że nic ci nie jest - powiedział po czym usiedliśmy przy stole i zjedliśmy kolacje po tym poszedłem spać Szczerbatek spał obok mnie mineła noc jak rano wstalismy ze Szczerbatkiem wyszliśmy i wyliśmy bardzo zaskoczeni tym co ujrzeliśmy Rozdział 4 - Nowi jeźdźcy cz.1 Jak wyszliśmy zobaczyliśmy jak smoki atakują ludzie uciekali to była masakra nie wiem jak to jest możliwe po chwili przybiegła Astrid - Czkawka pomóż nam ty potrafisz zapnować nad smokami – powiedziała po czym wziela topór i odganiała smoki - ale jak ja ma to zrobić to że ostoiłem smoka nie znaczy że nam nimi panuje – odpowiedziałem jej - ale zrób coś błagam – powiedziała po czym gdzieś pobiegła Czkawka rozkazał szczerbatkowi powiedzenie innym smoką by ich zostawili że to przyjaciele smoki się posłuchały i odleciały wszyscy byli szczęśliwi że Czkawka pomógł im przegonić smoki - Czkawka jak ty te wszystkie smoki przegoniłeś – zapytał mnie pyskacz - to nie ja tylko Szczerbatek ja tylko mu powiedziałem co ma zrobić i tyle – odpowiedziałem po chwili podbiegł do mnie śledzik - czy to jest Nocna Furia – zapytał mnie - tak ostatni z gatunki – odpowiedziałem mu po czym się na mnie dziwnie spojrzał - ale jak to ostatni z gatunku – zapytał mnie ze ździwieniem - normalnie reszta została wybitam i też wygineła – odpowiedziałem podeszłem do morki i pogłaskałem go - łał niesamowite muszę to zapisać w księdze – powiedział - w jakiej księdze – zapytałem go ździwiony - w księdze smoków mamy tam zapisane wszystkie smoki – odpowiedział mi sledzik po czym poszedł po ksiegę i szybko wrócił - zobacz o tę księgę mi chodziło - pokazał mi ją przejrzałem ją sobie i powiedziałem - nie macie tu wszystkich smoków – oznajmiłem - ale jak to nie tu s wszystkie – powiedział Śledzik - jest o wiele więcej gatunków niż ty tu masz – powiedziałem idąc po kosz ryb dla szczerbatka - naprawdę jest jeszcze więcej gatunków – zapytał mnie bardzo ździwiony - owszem że jest a mam takie pytanie chciałbyś miec właśnego smoka – zapytałem - po tym jak zobaczyłem że ty masz i że sobie super fajnie latasz to sam chce – powiedział nakrecając się - idę powiedziec o tym reszcie może oni tez bedą chcieli miec smoka – powiedział Śledzik po czym zniknął - to co mordko idziemy polatać –zapytałem -wrrrraaaaauuuu (tłum. Jasne że tak ) '– tłumaczenie Poszedłem ze Szczerbatkiem polatać jak wróciliśmy podbiegł do nas Śledzik i powiedział - inni też chcą smoki – powiedział podekscytowany Śledzik - to powiedz że jutro płyniemy na smoczą wyspę znaleść idealne smoki dla nich – powiedziałem po czym poszedłem na obiad do domu powiedziałem rodzicom o tym że jutro a resztą płyniemy na smoczą wyspę aby znaleść dla nich smoki - czy to aby na pewno będzie bezpieczne –zapytał mnie Stoik - tak to będzie bezpieczne ze mną i Szczerbatkiem nic im nie będzie groziło – odpowiedziałe z uśmiechem - to dobrze trzymam cię za słowo – powiedział poważnie Stoik Po tem sobie siedziałęm w pokoju rozmyślając nad jutrzejszym dniem zeszłem jeszcze na kolacje - tylko bądzi ostrożny – powiedziała do mnie Valka - dobrze będę - odzwajemniłem jej uśmiechem poszedlem spać wszyscy wstaliśmy bardzo wcześie aby mieć więcej czasu aby znaleść idealne smoki wszyscy spotkaliśmy się na placu potem poszliśmy do portu płyneliśmy statkiem ja zamiast lecieć na szczerbatku płynąłem z resztą statniem mineło kilka godzin jak dopłyneliśmy dobiiśmy do lądu gdy nagle ... Rozdział 5 - Nowi jeźdźcy cz.2 Gdy tylko zeszliśmy ze statku napadły na nam smoki Szczerbatek zaczął odganiać nie znane smoki było ich chyba z dziesięć wszyscy sie bronili zaczeliśmy uciekać smoki podpaliły nas statek więc nie było jak powrócić na wyspę - no pięknie i jak teraz wrócimy – powiedział Smark - jak znajdziecie sobie smoki i je oswoicie to na nich wrócicie – odpowiedziałem mu - im szybciej znajdziecie sobie smoki tym szybciej wrócimy – powiedziałem - czekaj o co ci teraz chodzi – powiedział Mieczyk - chodzi mu o smoki teraz – odpowiediała mu Szpadka - a o jakie smoki – zapytał - Mieczyk ogarnij się – powiedziała Astrid - to kiedy idziemy szukac smoków – zapytała się mnie Astrid - już chodzicie – powiedziałem Ruszyliśmy w głąb wyspy było tam pełno smoków przeróżnych rodzajów i maści - to jakie chcecie smoki – zapytałem wszystkich - ja bym chciała mieć Śmiertnika Zębacza – powiedziała Astrid - ja bardzo bym chciał Gronkla – powiedział Śledzik - ja będę miał najepszego smoka ze wszystkich – powiedział Smark - tak a niby jakiego chcesz smoka – zapytała z zaciekawieniem Astrid - ja oswoje sobie Koszmara Ponocnika – powiedział z zachwytem Smark - Koszmar Ponocnik nie jest najlepszym smokiem ponieważ najlepszym smokiem ze wszystkich jest Nocna Furia – odpowiedziałem mu - ta napewno – przewrócił oczami - poznałem wszystkie smoki jakie istnieją na ziemi i Nocna Furia jest najlepszym smokiem jaki istnieje – powiedziałem po czym podeszłem do mordki - Smark nie kłuć się z Czkawką on wie lepiej – powiedziała Astrid - dzieki Astrid – uśmiechnąłem sie do niej - Czkawka zobacz jaki piękny – powiedziała Astrid - to jest dziewczyna – powiedziałem jej - acha to chcę ją mieć – powiedziała mi - spokojnie do niej podejdzi i wystaw rękę gdy zacznie na ciebie warczeć odwróć wzrok jak dotknie twojej ręki pyszczkiem to znaczy że ci ufa i też że ja oswoilaś – powiedziałem jej co na zrobić Smok ten był maści niebiesko-żółtej Astrid wystawiła rękę jak jej powiedział Czkawka i smok dotknął jej ręki pyszkiem - Czkawka zobacz oswoiłam ją – powiedziała ciesząc się - a jak ją nazwiesz – zapytałeł się jej - nazwę ją może hmmm ... będzie się nazywać Wichura – powiedziała Astrid - a w ogóle gdzie są bliźniacy – zapytał Śledzik - o kurcze bliźniaki zgubiliśmy no pięknie ojciec mnie zabije – powiedziałem ze smutkiem - a dlaczego zabije – zapytała mnie Astrid - obiecałem ojcu że będę się wami opiekował jak będziemy szukać dla was idealnych smokó – odpowiedziałem – i co ja teraz zrobie wiem zostańcie tu ja przelece się że szczerbatkiem szukać bliźniaków – powiedziałem po czym wsiadłem na Szczerbatka Rozdział 6 - Nowi jeźdźcy cz.3 Chwile leciałem nim dojrzałem bliźniaków wyladowałem obok nich - gdzie wyście byli – powiedziałem - ee tu bylismy – powiedział Mieczyk - no właśnie – powiedziała Szpadka - a ja juz myślałem że coś się wam stało – odpowiedziałem - Czkawka pacz mamy smoka – pokazali na smoka był to Zębiróg Zamkogłowy - to świetnie a jak go nazwaliście – zapytałem ich - wym – powiedziała Szpadka - ej siostra przecierz ustalaliśmy że będzie się nazywał jot – powiedział Mieczyk po czym zaczeli się bić -bliźniaki przestańcie smok ma 2 gowy więc mozecie go nazwać wym i jot pasuje – zapytałem ich - jasne że pasuje – odpowiedzieli zgodnym churem wsiedliśmy na smoki i ruczyiśmy do reszty - dobra to wsiadajcie na smoka i lecimy do reszty – wsziedliśmy na smoki i polecielismy w ich stronę Polecieliśmy nagle ujrzałem resztę ze smokami - o widzę że znaleźliście sobie smoki – powiedziałem z chytrym uśmieszkiem - tak – odpowiedał Śledzik i Smark - a jak ich nazwaliście – zapytałem - na swojego nazwałem Hakokieł – odpowiedział Był to Koszmar Ponocnik był maści czerwono-brązowej - ja swojego nazwałem Sztukamies – powiedział Śledzik - to co lecimy do domu – zapytałem się wszystkich - jasne że tak – odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem Wsiedliśmy na swoje smoki i polecielimy do domu był juz wieczór wszyscy rozeszliśmy się do domów zjadlem kolację i poszedłem do swojego pokoju po chwili usłyszałem pokanie do drzwi otworzył mój tata słyszalem głos astrid - dobry wieczór nie przeszkadzam – powiedziała astrid do Stoika - nie a co cię tu sprowadza Astrid – zapytał zaciekawiony Stoik - ja przyszłam do Czkawki – powiedziała spokojnie - jest na górze chyba trafisz – zapytał - jasne – powiedziała po czym weszła na górę i weszła do pokoju Czkawkidy Czkawka leżał sobie na łóżku rozmyslając sobie gdy nagle weszła Astrid do jego pokoju - A... Astrid co ty tu robisz – zapytał ze ździwieniem Czkawka - ja chciałam tylko ... Rozdział 7 - Wielkie wyznanie (rozdział ten napisała Lodzik gdyby nie ona nie było by rozdziału ponieważ nie lubie miłosnych scenek a do tego rozdziału akurat taka pasuje a ja nie lubie ani czytać ani pisać więc dziękujcie jej ;) ) -cześć Czkawka – powiedziała astrid - coś chciałas odemnie – zapytałem - tak chciałam ci coś powiedzieć – powiedziała niepewnie Astrid Czkawka usiadł na łóżku - a co takiego chciałaś mi powiedzieć – zapytałem ją rozmyślając co powie - chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć ... – nagle przerwał jej głos Valki wołającej Czkawke - poczekaj chwile pujdę zobaczyć co chce odemnie mama i powiesz co chciałas powiedzieć – powiedziałem po czym zeszłem na dół - mamo co chciałaś – zapytałem wiedząc co powie - Musimy porozmawiać - powiedziała patrząc w strone mojego pokoju. - Dobra, dobra. Potem. Załatwiam ważną sprawe. - puściłem jej oczko, gdy szłem ku schodą mama wychodziła z domu. - Już jestem. - Coś się stało? - zapytała, chyba chciała zmienić temat. - Nieeee, nic. A teraz mów co Cię do mnie sprowadza. - zauważyłem jak zmienia się w buraka. Nagle przytuliła mnie mocno. Czułem jej każdy oddech. Każe uderzenie serca. W objęciach byliśmy kilka minut. Siadając na łóżko powiedziała już bardziej śmiało. - Ehhh. No kiedyś musi do tego dojść. Dzień na wyznanie prawdy. - Co ona chce? Chce mi powiedzieć że mnie nie lubi? Przytuliła tylko na pocieszenie? Jej oczy zrobiły się szkliste. - Poprostu... - zamilkła i dodała ciszej. - Kocham Cię. Nie wyobrażam sobie życie bez ciebie. - powiedziała bardzo szybko. Cmokneła w polik i wybiegła. - Aleee... Ehhh. - Chciałem ją zatrzymać ale zareagowałem za późno. Po chwili do domu weszła moja mama. - Co jej zrobiłeś? Czemu płakała? - zapytała podnosząc brew. - No to że płakała to nie moja wina. Poprostu wybiegła. - tłumaczyłem się. - A dobra. Ide do akademi. - wyszłem o trzasknąłem drzwiami. Nie miałem zamiaru iść do akademi tylko w pewne miejsce. Astrid zostawiła mi karteczkę. " Rozpaczliwa wyspa. " Poleciałem z mordką. Tam już siedziała ona. Wylądowałem bez szelestnie. Chciałem ją zaskoczyć... Moja proteza wydała pisk. Ehhhh... Obróciła się. Zalana łzami. Podbiegłem. Chciałem ją pocieszyć. Wytarłem jej łzy. Spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy, ona zaczeła zatapiać się w moich oczach. Uspokoiła się... To ten moment. To nasz moment. To nasza chwila. Trzeba ją wykorzystać. Dotknąłem jej warg. Ciepłych warg. Nie opierała się. Było cudownie. Ale czuliśmy się obserwowani. Smoki. Patrzały z niedowierzeniem. Zaczeliśmy śmiach się. Spojrzałem w jej oczy. Piękne oczy. Przytuliła mnie. - Kocham Cię. - powiedziała, ale już nie szeptem. - Ja ciebie też. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - odpowiedziałem jej, obejmując ją w talii. Smoki buszowały w wyskiej trawie. Bawiły się jak koty. Południe. Zachód słońca. Piękny zachód... Musiałem. Znów ją pocałowałem. Rozdział 8 - Dziwny dzień Spacerowałem sobie po Berk wszyscy sie cały czas na mnie galipi wzrokiem ‘’ jak mogł'eś to zrobić ‘’' Poszłem wkońcu do lasu chodziłem sobie tak do czasu kiedy mnie złapan''' był to człowiek którego nigdy nie widziałem trzymał dłoń ma moich ustach mówiąc - jak Stoik sie dowie że jego syn został porwany to pewnie zrobi wszystko by go odzyskać – po czym zaśmiał się szyderczo wiedziałem że to niczemu dobremu nie wróży -ty chodzi tu – powiedział do jednego ze słógów -zanieś to wodzowi na Berk natychmiast – po czym poszedł a mnie wrzucono pod pokład związanego śmierdziało tam rybami mi ten zapach nie przeszkadzał ponieważ często przebywałem w pomieszczeniu z rybami i byłem do niego przyzwyczajony '''Tym czasem na Berk - wodzu – powiedziała Astrid - tak Astrid – zapytał Stoik - dostałam list od jednego z Berserków kazał wodzowi przekazać – po czym podała mu list - to niemożliwe – wódz zrobił sie smutny - moge wiedzieć co się stało – zapytała z niepokojem Astrid - sama zobacz – podał jej list a tam pisalo Mam twojego syna jeśli nie zrobisz czego ci każe zabije go natychmiast zrozumiano masz czas do jutra aby przypłynąć na wyspę jeśli chcesz uratowałaś swojego synulka masz mi oddać Berk zrozumiano pamiętaj jeśli tego nie zrobić on zginie '' '' '' '' Dagur - i co my teraz zrobimy – zapytała Astrid - mam pomysł zawołaj resztę jeźdźców – powiedział po czym usiadł przy stole - już jesteśmy – powiedziała Astrid - to wspaniale a teraz słuchajcie jaki mam plan macie smoki więc będzie łatwiej wydostać Czkawkę z niewoli Dagura – powiedział - słuchamy – powiedzieli wszyscy oprócz bliźniaków ponieważ oni byli zajęci kłóceniem się Stoik im powiedział cały plan a więc bliźniaki robią zasłonę dymną, Astrid kolcami przyczepia strażników do ściany, Sączysmark próbuje odgonić resztę strażników a Śledzik pomaga się wydostać Czkawce z więzienia a i Szczerbatek płynie z Stoikiem na łodzi aby Czkawka mógł powrócić do domu Tymczasem u Czkawki -Perspektywa Czkawki-''' Rzucili mnie do klatki upadłem na twarz wstałem i siadłem sobie w końcie po chwili usłyszałem głosy - no na pewno ten młody tu nie przeżyje to jest pewne – powiedział jeden ze strażników - no Dagur go na 100% zabije żaden więzień tu nie był dłużej niż 2 dni i został przez niego zabity – powiedział inny strażnik - no nie chciał bym być na jego miejscu – powiedział znowu ten pierwszy - masz racje ja też nie – powiedział ten drugi Jeszcze tak chwile słuchałem ich rozmowy po czym zasnąłem obudził mnie huk były to smoki a dokładniej Smark po chwili ujrzałem Śledzika on wyważył kraty i mogłem wyjść po chwili jak wyszliśmy ujrzałem mordkę przytuliłem Szczerbatka od razu i wsiadłem po czym odlecieliśmy Cały plan się powiódł tylko Dagur się nie spodziewał że na Berk tresują smoki zamiast ich zabijać był bardzo zaskoczony jak się tego dowiedział - jeszcze obejmę władzą nad Berk – wykrzyczał to do jeźdźców wymachując pięścią - zobaczycie Dagur szalony jeszcze was przechytrzy – po czym zaśmiał się szyderczo Dolecieliśmy do domu wszyscy byliśmy szczęśliwi a zwłaszcza Czkawka że jest wolny i znowu może latać na Szczerbatku jak wrócili Czkawka był lekko zaskoczony - co tu się ... Rozdział 9 - Urodziny Czkawka wszedł do twierdzy bo Pyskacz powiedział że Stoik coś od niego chce więc poszedł do twierdzy wchodząc usłyszałem '‘’sto lat !!’’ '''byłem bardzo zaskoczony - co się tu dzieje – zapytał bardzo zaskoczony - dziś kończysz 16 lat – nagle powiedziała Valka - o kurcze zapomniałem ale mi zrobiliście niespodziankę – powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach Ludzie podchodzili do niego i dawali mu różne prezenty jeden prezent bardzo mu się spodobał był to pluszaczek pluszaczek Nocnej Furi zrobiony przez Astrid - dzięki Astrid – powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej - wiedziałam że ci się spodoba – powiedziała po czym poszła Była muzyka tańce jedzenie i w ogóle było fajnie tylko ja jako jedyny nie tańczyłem ponieważ nie umiem tańczyć więc siedziałem sobie i rozmawiałem jeszcze nigdy nie obchodziłem urodzin wiec nie wiedziałem jak się zachowywać bo to była dla mnie nowość Tak głównie minęła reszta dnia po tym wróciłem do domu położył się do łóżka i sobie tak rozmyślałem w końcu zasnąłem miałem bardzo dziwny sen Rozdział 10 - Dziwny sen ''Siedziałem nad klifem gdy nagle poczółem jak ktoś mnie pcha i nagle spadam z klifu upadłem na ziemie czułem mocny ból widziałem ciemność nie mogłem się ruszyć po chwilki usłyszałem ryk Szczerbatka a następnie ciepły głos Astrid czułem że umieram nagle usłyszałem płacz klęczącej nad mną Astrid po chwili wyszedłem ze swojego ciała widziałem smutnego Szczerbatka a koło niego Astrid całą zalaną złami siedzącą przy moim ciele upłynęło kilka dni Szczerbatek nic nie jadł ani nie pił w końcu umarł Astrid się smuciła po stracie kolejnej osoby cała wioska była załamana po utracie Czkawki i Szczerbatka a najbardziej Valka Stoik i Astrid Astrid nie wytrzymała smutno jej było bez Czkawki więc skoczyła z klifu by znowu go zobaczyć gdy nagle ... '' '' Nagle Czkawka się obudził był cały spocony był też smutny a z jego oczu zaczęły lecieć zły Szczerbatek gdy to zobaczył to podszedł do Czkawki i położył swoja mordkę na jego kolanach Czkawce od razu poprawił się humor - wrrraaaauuu (tłum. Co się stało) - nic to był tylko koszmar nic mi nie jest – powiedział Czkawka do Szczerbatka - wrewwworrriii (tłum. Mam taką nadzieję) - Szczerbatek idź spać ja też już pójdę – powiedziałem po czym przekręciłem się na drugi bok nie mogłem zasnąć cały czas myślałem nad moim snem po jakimś czacie zasnąłem nie wiem ile upłynęło ale jak się obudziłem byłem zaskoczony -co ty tu robisz ... Rozdział 11 - Porwanie Czkawka był bardzo zaskoczony gdyż budząc się koło jego łóżka ujżał Astrid - co ty tu robisz Astrid - Wichurka zniknęła i znalazłam kartkę Astrid pokazała kartę Czkawkę gdy to zobaczył był bardzo zaskoczony - pomożesz mi odzyskać Wichurę wiem że to jest pułapka ale musisz mi pomóc – powiedziała Astrid z lekkimi łzami w oczach - jasne pomogę ci tylko powiadomię rodziców i możemy lecieć – powiedział po czym zszedł na dół i wszystko powiedział - synku uważaj na siebie oby cię nie złapali – powiedziała Valka z lekkim strachem - nic mi nie będzie jest ze mną Szczerbatek – po czym pogłaskalęm mordkę Astrid już schodziła na dół - i co możemy już lecieć – zapytała - jasne jestem już gotowy – powiedzialęm po czym wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka zanim odlecieliśmy ojciec chwycił mnie za rękę - Czkawka uważaj na siebie i wracaj szybko – powiedział po czy poszedł - dobrze – odpowiedziałem po czym wzbiłem się w powietrze Szczerbatek leciał bardzo Szybko ponieważ nikt o tym nie wiedział ale skrycie się podkochuje w Wichurze ;) i leciał ratować swoją ukochaną - dobrze jesteśmy – powiedział Czkawka - dobrze ty się zajmij strażnikami a ja szukaniem Wichury - już się robi – Szczerbatek zaczął strzelać do każdego strażnika jakiego spotkał Astrid uwolniła Wichurę i zaczęli już lecieć gdy nagle Czkawka zauważył Dagura który krzyczał ‘’jeszcze cię dobre i tą twoją Nocną Furię’’ Na szczęście nam udało się uciec dolecieliśmy do domu gdy tylko wylądowaliśmy biliśmy bardzo żdziwieni tym co się stało - Astrid ale kto ... Rozdział 12 - Szybkie szpice cz.1 '''ten rozdział powstał dzięki pomocy 'HeimerPLa123' gdyby nie on możiwe że by rozdziału nie było przez dłuższy czas ponieważ mam teraz brak weny twórczej i juz nie przedłużam miłego czytania ;) gdy tylko wylądowali byli bardzo ździwieni gdyż zobaczyli wszystkie zniszczone domy i ani żywej duszy w wiosce -Astrid gdzie są wszyscy i dlaczego wszystkie domy są zmasakrowane - sam nie wiem - po czym Czkawka posmutniał Po czym poszli przeszukać wioskę nic nie znaleźli lecz gdy wychodzili z twierdzy coć na nich skoczyło okazało się ze to był pyskacz który jako jedyny uchronił się przed Szybkimi Szpicami powiedział tylko ze trzeba iść do jaskini bo tam są wszyscy po czym poszli zobaczyli smoki i ludzi w nieruchomym stanie nawet stoika ale pyskacz powiedział - Pyskacz Nawet nie wiecie jak walczył aż z 6 musiało go zatakować żeby dopiero go unieruchomić - Pyskacz byli jak no nie wiem jak coś co patrzyło się i robiło to co kazał dowódca No ale jak się tego pozbędziemy wiem tylko tyle ze one śpią w dzień lecz tczeba znaleść ich kryjówkę. Astrid przeszukaj plaże Śledzik ty las a Mieczyk i Szpadak jaskinie pod studnią a Saczysmark przeszuka jaskinie obok dzewokosów a ja zajmę się zrobieniem klatki bo mam plan jak ich znajdziemy porwiemy przywódce i ich stad wykużymy Ale takie pytanie jak one się tu zjawiły przecież nie latają - Śledzik z zapytaniem - Czkawka Sam nie wiem - Pyskacz A może to przez ocean gdyżjak zamarzł to mógł wytworzyć coś takiego jak most. acha to już wiem jak się tu znaleźli do roboty ludziska ! trzeba ich znaleźć spotykamy się o 13:25 kolo twierdzy Rozdział 13 - Szybkie szpice cz.2 Rozdział napisał dla mnie 'HeimerPLa123' Acha to ju żwiem jak się tu znaleźli do roboty ludziska ! tzeba ich znaleźć spotykamy się o 13:25 kolo twierdzy. I polecieli przeszukiwali wyspę i nic lecz kiedy Saczysmark leciał do swojej jaskini Hakokieł go zrzucił a ten wleciał prosto do dziury i próbował się z niej wydostać przez parę godzin może i mu to nie wychodziło ale w końcu Hakokieł mu pomógli i polecieli do twierdzy I co macie coś ? - Czkawka Ja nic - Astrid Ja tez nic - Mieczyk I ja nic - Szpadka Ja nie znalazłem nic - Śledzik A ty Sączysmark ? - Czkawka No bo ja yyy no bo .... - Saczysmark Dobra to już wiemy gdzie mamy szukać jutro przed wieczorem idziemy do jaskini z klatką po czym polecieli czkawka zajął się budowa klatki i tak dalej kiedy był wieczór polecieli do jaskini znaleźli ich były ich tam setki tak dużo ich było ze nawet wikingów tylu nie ma lecz oni zaczęli szukać przywódcy znaleźli go po czym obezwładnili go liną z Tarczy Czkawki i zaczęli go wyciąga ćkiedy byli już blisko klatki szybke i szpice zaczęły się budzię i od razu poleciały jak sępy do dowodzcy lecz Saczysmark im przeszkodził Szczerbatek zaczął walczyą z nim lecz Śledzik mówił ze jest dla niego za szybkie a ja odpowiedziałem nie dla nocnej furii smok atakował go i okazało się ze wygrał lecz ten nie chciał odejść wiec zaczęli go drażnic i ten zaczął się cofać aż do tego momentu ze wszedł do klatki. a czkawka ja zamknał za pomocą Szczerbatka po tym polecieli znalelźi się nad mostem lecz Wichurka została sparaliżowana przez szybkiego szpica lecz klatkę przejął Szczerbatek a wym i jot zrobili zasłonę dla Astrid. Kiedy byli już poza mostem Saczysmark spalił lód znaczy roztopił i szybkie szpice uciekły a wódz po tym jak cie ocknął urządził przyjecie ! Rozdział 14 - Czarny smok (sory że taki krótki rozdział. rozdział napisał dla mnie Silver M dziękujcie jemu że ten rozdział w ogóle powstał bo moja wena pojechała na krótkie wakacje :( ) Ok trwało świętowanie, czkawka tańczył z Astrid wszyscy bardzo długo świętowali. w całej twierdzy było słychać muzyke . Po imprezce Czkawka z Astrid polecieli na polanę, a tam zobaczyli Mieczyka z jakąś dziewczyną ! (dziewczyna ta miała długie brązowe włosy i zielone oczy miała ona sukienke do kolan była ona na bez ramiaczek) widocznie poznali się na zabawie. Nie chcieli im przeszkadzać, poszedli dalej. Niebyli zadowoleni, bo na tą polanę chciał iść Czkawka z Astrid. Szedli dalej i zobaczyli jaskinię, wszedli do środka, (jaskinia była mała i ciemna ) poszesli dalej i zobaczyli coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał jakieś Czarne jajo, zabrali ja i wrócili do wioski powiedzieli o tym przyjaciołom. Wieczorem czkawka latał na szczerbatku i zobaczył czarnego smoka lecącego do wioskii. Zapewne to była matka jaja... no i trochę wioskę rozwaliła zabrała jajo i odleciała (smoczyca była troche mniejsza od szczerbatka ale tak samo szybka i zwinna jak on ) potem poszukiwania smoczycy, z myślą, że ona wie gdzie są ine nocne furie. Rozdział 15 - Nocna Furia Lataliśmy długo szukając tej smoczycy z ostatniej nocy w końcu szczerbatek zaczął cos słyszeć (było to widać po jego uszach) wleciał dzieś przez jakąś jaskinie na polane była przepiękna rosło tak mnustwo kwiatów było by to idealne miejsce na piknik z astrid zacząłem się rozglądać po chwili patrzałem gdzie leci szczerbatek leciał on natomiast do jaskini wlecieliśmy do niej a tam leżała ta smoczyca z jajem okazało się że ta smoczyca jest Nocną Furią tak jak podejrzewał cały czas był podekscytowany że znalazł inną nocną furię był to dla niego jak zarówno dla szczerbatka najszczęśliwszy dzień jaki mógł im się przytrafić - Szczerbatek zobacz jednak nie jesteś sam - wrrauu ( masz racje ) - po czym podskoczył z radości - tak się cieszę że się cieszysz ale będziesz musiał ją opuścić bo będziemy do domu musieli wrać - powiedział po czym szczerbatek zrobił się smutny - co jest mordko wiem że nie chcesz jej opuszczać ale ona napewno nie będzie chciała lecieć z nami do wioski to jest pewne po tym jak to jajo jej orzypadkowo wzieliśmy - oznajmiłem po czym szczerbatek zaczął gadać z smoczyca ROZMOWA SMOKÓW ( teraz bedzą dialogi smoków będę pisała tak jak normalnie ale to smoki będą między sobą gadały) -hej hciała byś poleciec ze mną do wioski i tam zamieszkać - zapytał jej szczerbatek - nie jestem pewna czy ludzie mi nic nie zrobią i mojemu małemu dziecku - spokojnie nie martw się widzisz tego tu człowieka - pokazał łapą na czkawkę - ja go wychowywałem od małego - jak to mozliwe - zapytała smoczyca - normalnie - odpowiedział - spokojnie nie buj się ludzi tam gdzie my teraz mieszkamy ludzie opiekuja się smokami i nawet na nich lataja gdyby nie czkawka to ja bym nie mógł latać - powiedział z lekkim usmieszkiem - a dlaczego - zapytałą po czym szczerbol pokazał ogon - zestrzelili mnie i gdyby mi nie zrobił protezy którą kieruje mną to bym nie mógł latać i zapewne mógł bym zginąć - powiedział chowając ogon za siebie - zaufaj mi wikingowie nie są źli oni sie toba zaopiekują i twoim jajem KONIEC ROZMOWY SMOKÓW - i co mordko poleci z nami - zapytałem się jego po czym on mi kiwnął główką - dobrze to lecimy - powiedziałem po czym wszyadłem wzlecieliśmy w powietrze a tuż za mną smoczyca lecieliśmy na wyspe bardzo spokojnie jak dotarliśmy śledzik był ździwiony bo pamiętał jak mu muwiłem że szczerbek jest ostatni z gatunku Nocnych Furi ale okazało się że jeszcze istnieje samica z tego gatunku - to nie mozliwe - powiedział śledzik - mówiłeś że twój smok jest ostatni z gatunku - widać że się pomyliłem ale bardzo się ciesze że mordka nie jest sam - po czym się uśmiechnąłem - to idę to zanotować w księdze - powiedział pośpiesznie Śledzik którego po chwili juz nie było do czkawki podszedł Stoik - synku po co ty mi więcej smoków na wyspę sprowadzasz - zapytał - tato ale to nie ejt zwykły smok to jest Nocna Furia okazało się że szczerbatek nie jest ostatni z gatunku trzeba sprawić aby ta samica nie zginęła - powiedział - trzeba by ją tu jakos nazwać ... hmmm ... wiem nazwę cię błyskawica bo jest szybka dobra - a gdzie będzie spać - zapytał pewny siebie stoik - narazie bedzie spać u nas to znaczy u mnie w pokoju a puźniej się zobaczy - powiedziałem z uśmieszkiem - to może ja juz z nimi pójde do pokoju ... - powiedziałem po czym ze smokami poszliśmy do domu tam przy stole siedziała Valka - cześć mamo - powiedziałem pośpieszniej wchodząc do gury a za mną weszli Szczerbatek i Błyskawica - synku a ty nie miałes przypaqdkiem tylko jednego smoka - zapytała ździwiona Valka - owszem ale znalazłem w końcu samice z gatunku Nocnej Furi to jest niesamowite wydażenie całe życie szukałem samicy i w końcu ja znalazłem - powiedział bardzo podekscytowany - to sie ciesze - powiedziała że był juz wieczór zapytała się go - synku a zjesz kolacje - nie dziękuje nie jestem głody ale smoki na pewno zdjedzą - powiedział po czym zaczął coś zapisywać siedział i pisał coś przy swoim biurku aż do pół nocy wtedy wstał i położył się do łóża smoiki juz dawno spały nie mógł zasnąć po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach . Rozdział 16 (od teraz żadko pojawi się tytuł rozdziału ;) ) w nocy za bardzo nie mogłem zasnąć bo byłem szczęśliwy że mój kochany szczerbatek nie jest jedyny z gatunku naszczęście znalazła sie samica zasnąłem w końcu wstałem dość puźno przez te moje siedzenie w nocy jak wstałem smoków nie było wyjrzałem przez okno a one się bawiły wyszedłem z pokoju i zeszłem na dół -o no nareszcie przyszedł nasz śpioch - powiedziała valka podśmiewająć się cichutko -haha bardzo śmieszne - powiedziałem z sarkazmem - co chcesz na śniadanie - zapytała mnie - a przygotujesz mi moje ulubione śniadanie czyli naleśniki z miodem - zapytałem się jej błagalnie - jasne - odpowiedziała po czym zaczeła robić naleśniki czekałem kilka minut a po chwili przedemnał stał talerz naleśników polanych miodem już miałem zacząć je jeść gdy nagle do domu wpadł szczerbatek z błyskawicą nie wiedziałem czego odemnie chcą ale zachowywały się podejrzanie jakby popełnily przestępstwo - szczerbatek co zrobiłeś - zapytałem lekko unosząć prawą brew - wrauu ( ja nic nie zrobiłem ) - mruknął po czym zrobił jedną z tych swoich min w stylu ,,nienawidze cię stary no wiesz jak możesz tak myśleć'' odwrócił sie do mnie tyłem'' - wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha - zacząłem się z nim droczyć - oj no weź przestań - powiedziałem do niego w odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko (bla bla bla) odróciłem się do niego plecami tagże zjadłem naleśniki i wyszedłem z domu poszłem sie przejść do lasu usiadłem nad króczym urwiskiem polubiłe to miejsce siedziałem tak chwile w ciszy gdy nagle usłyszałem jak by ktos nadepną na suchą gałązkę odwróciłem sie i ujrzałem Astrid - A-astrid co ty tu robisz - zapytałem ją ze żdziwieniem -a nic zawsze lubie się tędy przechadzać - odpowiedziała i usiadła obok mnie - jest coś u ciebie nowego - zapytała z zaciekawieniem - w sumie to nic tylko to żę szczerbatek się na mnie obraził za nic - powiedziałem po czym próbowałem się fajnie uśmiechnć ale uśmiechnąłem się jak głupek gdyż usłyszałem nagle śmiech Astrid - a u ciebie jest cos nowego - zapytałem się nie spodziewałem się że cos powie - tak dzisiaj przypływa moja daleka kuzynka - posmutniała - czemu jestes smutna - zapytałem z troską - nie nawidzę jej bo ona zawsze przypomina mi moich rodziców - powiedziała i zaczęła płakać ja otuliłem ją moim ramieniem i próbowałem uspokoić - ciii spokojnie nie płacz już - zacząłem ją gładzić po włosach aona wtuliła się we mnie jak w jakąś poduszkę niewiedziałem astrid tak leżała na mnie miną cały dzień nawet nie wiem kiedy zrobiła się noc - astrid musimy już wracać ciemno sie zrobiło - powiedziałem a ona wstała - mogła bym dzisiaj przenocować u ciebie bo nie chce być dziś sama w domu - powiedziała tymi swoimi pięknymi zapłakanymi oczkami -jasnee że możesz tylko muszę się upewnić że rozdzicę wyrażąją zgodę - powiedziałem po czym palcem wytarlem jej łzę ktora spływała jej po poiczku wróciliśmy do wioski weszłem z astrid do mojego domu - Czkawka gdzieś ty sie powiedział szukałam cię w całe... o witaj astrid co cie tu sprowadza - zapytała valka - astrid chciała dzisiaj u mnie przenocować może - zapytałem się moja mama dziwnie się na nas patrzała tzymaliśmy się za ręcę gdyż jesteśmy parą tylko kilka osób o tym wie teraz także moja mama się o tym dowiedziała -jasne może nocować - powiedzia po czym sie uśmiechnęła widziała że razem jesteśmy szczęśliwi weszliśmy do mojego pokoju rozłoczyłem skórę na podłodzę na którem miałem spać -Czkawka będziesz możesz ze mną spać na jednym łóżku bo trochę się boję - powiedziała bardzo mnie to ździwiło usiedlimy razem na łóżku zczeliśmy rozmowe i zasneliśmy tylko że w nocy wydażyło się coś dziwnego co przeszło moje oczekiwania Rozdział 17 obudziłem sie w środku nocy byłem zaskoczony gdyż przy mnie nie było astrid wyszedłem z pokoju i ujrzałem astrid leżącą na ziemi całą zakrwawioną a nad nią stał szczerbatek któremu z mordki leciała krew prosto na astrid -SZCZERBATKU COŚ TY NAROBIŁ- krzyknąłem na niego ze łzami w oczach a jednocześnie z gniewiem on na mnie spojrzał przepraszająco -wymoś się stąd nie chcę cię już nigdy widzieć - wiedzialem że strace go nazawsze ale to mnie nie obchodziło krzyknąłem na niego a on wyszedł z domu teraz rozpłakałem się na dobre moja dziewczyna została zabita przez mojego smoka jakie to nielogiczne skoro jej nie lubił to mógł mi powiedzieć a nie ja zabił byłem teraz bardzo rozgniewany po chwili usłyszałem czyiś śpiew taki delikatny zacząlem iść w jego strone było go słychac z mego pokoju wszedłem i ujrzałem dziewczyne w rozpuszczonych bląd włosach oraz białem sukni miała także bose stopy teraz dokładnie słyszałem co śpiewa strzesz się miłości bo ona zawsze zrani cię nigdy nie ufaj nikomu bo inni zawsze zdradzą cię uslyszałem ten kawałem po chwili poczułem ukłucie w sercu moje serce przepełniła nienawiść a me oczy stały sie czerwone atakowałem i zabijałem każdego kogo spotkalem usyszałem kogoś odwróciłem się i poczółem ból w klatce piersiowej i nagle czółem jak po moim ciele spływa ciepła ciesz okazała się nią krew gdyż miałem wbitu miecz upadłem bezwładnie na ziemie i znów ujrzałem tę dziewczynę którą teraz dokładnie rozpoznałem okazała się nią astrid podeszła do mnie wzieła podała mi rękę ja sie podniosłem zobaczyłem samego siebie leżącego we własnej krwi z wbitym w klatke piersiowa mieczem ujrzałem że szczerbatek biegnie w moją stronę zaczął szarpać me ciało a innych zaczęly atakować smoki zacząlem płakać gdy nagle ... nagle obudziłem się w swoim łużku zalany łzami spojrzałem na astrid która natychmiastowo się obudziła -Czkawka ... coś sie stało- zapytała smutno gdy zauważyła że lecą mi łzy - nie nic mi nie jest - odpowiedziałem jej wycierając łzy i robiąć głupi uśmiech -to dobrze - powiedziała chichocząc mojego taty juz nie było więc nie będzie pytań typu ,, co ona tu robi, jesteście parą? itd -choć zejdziemy na dół zjeść śniadanie ... ale najpierw trzeba się ogarnąć - powiedziałem po czym oboje wzieliśmy swoje żeczy i wbieglismy do łazienki razem (heheszki razem w łazienke uuu xD byli już w bieliźnie jbc)i wyszliśmy tak aby nikt nie zauważył że byliśmy razem w łazience zeszliśmy na dół moja mama akurat robiła nam śniadanie - no wstał śpiochy - zachochotała - haha bardzo śmieszne - powidziełame -skąd wiedziałaś że już nie wstalismy - zapytałem z zaciekawieniem bałem się że nas podglądała - wasze śmianie się słychac w całym domu- zachochotała i podała nam jedzenie na spokojnie zjedliśmy przy tym się bawiąc (hehe zabawa jedzeniem jak małe dzieci xD ) zjedlismy i wyszliśmy na dwór była już chyba 12 gdyż słońce było już na samej górze -uu astrid się w czkwce zakochała i się razem muziali -astrid podeszła do niego i mu tak walneła z pięści w twarz że odleciał na dwa metry - nie wkurzaj się misia - powiedział - zamknij jape albo zaraz oderwe ci ten głupi łeb - powiedziała wściekle a sączysmark uciekł tak sie jej wystraszył - czkawka choć tu - zawołała mnie moja mama - to ja pujdę puźniej sie spotkamy pa - powiedziałem i poszedłem do mamy - co chciałaś - zapytałem -potrzebuje zioła hulujani ale je można zdobyć tylko na wyspie lilis - wzdrygłem się gdy usłyszałem na jakiej wyspie ... Rozdział 18 - mamo naprawdę muszę tam leciec - powiedziałem jej z zażaleniem - tak bo ja nie mam smoka i tam nie polece - powiedziała -ale ja tę wyspę za dobrze znam i oni na tej wyspie też ...- powiedziałem urywając. - i to zbyt dobrze i ...- odpowiedziałem - i co - zapytała troche rozgniewana - i ja tam kiedyś mieszkałem na początku ale ucieklem bo kazali mi wziąść ślub z córką wodza ... a to jest ... chyba jeszcze moja najlepsza przyjaciółka - odpowiedziałem i posmutniałem - no prosze wiesz co weź ze soba astrid będzie lepiej jak polecicie tam oboje - przytaknąłem i wyszłem z domu poszedłem w strone domu astrid zapukałem do drzwi otworzyła mi astrid -hej co cię tu sprowadza - powiedziała astrid -moja mama prosiłą abyśmy polecieli na jedną wyspe po zioło - sorry ale nie moge gdyż mojej wichurce coś się w skrzyło stało i nie może teraz latać - posmutniałem -ok w porządku - i odeszłem ona zamknęła drzwi ja wsiadłem na szczerbatka i polecieliśmy byliśmy w pobliżu wyspy widzę że nareszcie zaczęli tresować smoki wspaniae wylądowałem na środku wioski koło mnie zebrał się wielki tłum ludzi nagle z tłumu wybiegła Anis i przez chwile się nna mniie gapiła po chwili mnie przytuliła - Czkawka gdzieś ty był wszędzie cię szukałam - powiedziała szczęśliwie - a wiesz zwiedzałem sobie tam i tu wysepki na szczerbatku i odnazłem moją rodzinę - powiedziałem lekko uśiechając się - naprawdę to super choć ze mną pujdziemy do mego ojca - powiedziała po czym zaczęłam mnie ciąknąć do twierdzy weszliśmy do twierdzy a na tronie siedział wódz i ojciec mojej BF wielki lilius -tato zobacz czkawka wrócił - powiedziała z wielkim entuzjazem - witaj czkawka jjak dobrze cię znów widzieć - odpowiedział szczęśliwie - a dla mnie nie - odpowiedziałem zły -dlaczego!- zpytał zły-przecież traktowałem cię jak syna nawet córkę ci chciałem wydać - odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej rozwcieczony -właśnie dlatego ja nie chciałem przecieź Anis jest moją najlepszą przyjaciiółką a nie dziweczyną ! - wykrzyknąłem mu to - dlatego wcześniej uciekłem i nie wracałem bo cię za to szczerze NIENAWIDZE ! - cały przez niego jestem zly - to po co wróciłeś - zaapytał ździwiony - jestem tu na króko przybyłem po jedno zioło dla mamy (hehe xD jedziemy po zioło xD takie tam skojarzenia xD) - powiedziałem nadal rozgniewany - mamy ? czyli odnalazłeś rodzine ... - powiedział zawiedziony -tak i mam tam dobrze nawet jestem przyszłym wodzem - uśmiechnąłem się, mój usmiech wygląda jakbym coś knuł (sory ale nie wiem jak się pisze czy knół czy knuł (jestem słaba z orto. )) - a czemuż to - zapytał zaciekawiony -gdyż jestem synem wodza - okej ... może zostaniesz u nas na jedną noc przenocujesz w najlepszym pokoju - powiedział z uśmieszkiem byłoo to troche podejrzane -jasne czemu nie - odpowiedziałem -to ja go zaprowadzę tato - powiedziała po czym zaciągneła mnie do pokoju (tylko prosze bez skojażeń mi tu xD) - o to twój pokój - pokazala drzwi i je otworzła moim oczą ukazał się duży pokój miał dwuosobowe łóżko usiedliśmy razem na łóżku troche pogadaliśmy i Anis sobie poszła ja położyłem sie i zasnąłem w nocy obudził mnie jakiś dziwny dziwięk usiadłem i nagle poczółem na głowie duzy ból zemdlałem jak sie obudziłem byłem w celi - o widze nasz przyszły wódz się obudził - uśmiechnął sie szyderczo - czego ty odemnie chcesz - chce czegoś co ty dobrze wiesz od dawna - usmiechnął się i poszedł ... Rozdział 19 Następnego dnia znów do mnie przyszedł - powiedz w końcu czego ty odemnie chcesz - powiedziałem wkurzony - no dobrze ... chce abyś poślubił mą córkę - na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek - nie uda ci się gdyż ja kocham inną - nie na długo powiedz mi wszystko o niej a ocalisz swoje życie - powiedział przystawiając sztylet do mojego gardła no dobra - myślał ,,muszę skłamać bo pewnie bedzie chciał ją porwać i zabić '' - ma na imię Anisza ma czarne włosy i ciągle nosi spudnice w czachy oraz zieloną bluzkę mieszka na wyspie łupieżców - powiedziałem udawałem strach'' - dziekuje że powiedziałeś jak obiecałem ocaliłeś swoje życie - powiedział i zabrał swój sztylet U Astrid ''' '''2 dni puśniej Perspektywa astrid ''' zapukałam do domu czkawki otworzyła mi jego mama - dzień dobry jest czkawka - zapytałam -dzieńdobry czkawka jeszcze nie wrócił a czy ty nie miałaś z nim leciec - zapytała z zaciekawieniem -przyszedł ale ja nie mogłam z nim lecieć bo wichurka miała coś ze skrzydłem i on sam poleciał - odpowiedziałam -ale skoro nie ma go tu ... -to gdzie on jest - powiedziałyśmy równo byłyśmt tym tak samo zmartwione - trzeba by go zacząć szukać - powiedziałam -spokojnie dajmy mu jeszcze czas pewnie teraz chce spędzić troche czasu ze swoja przyjaciółką - powiedziała uśmiechają się - zapewne za kilka dni wróci '''U Czkawki siedziałem w celi strażnicy pilnujący mnie cały czas uprzykrzali mi życie siedziale pod ścianą zacząłem sobie obmyslać plan ucieczki aż w końcu wpadłem na pomysł przypomniało mi się że nauczyłem się zatrzymywać bicie serca na określony czas to może wtedy mi się uda uciec bo jak zatrzymam bicie serca uznają że nie zyje i mnie się pozbedą a Anis napewno spróbuje mniie uratować jak to ona więc tak jak pomyslalem powoli zacżąłem zatrzymywać serce słyszałem jak strażnik woła wodza słyszałem wodza oddychałem płytko gdyż moje serce przestawało coraz bardziej bić Perspektywa Anis poszłam za moim tatą bo bardzi dziwnie się zachowywał pozatym Czkawka gdzieś zniknął a on mówił że w nocy poleciał bo nie chciał mieć już ze mną nic do czynienia wieć poszłam za nim zobaczyłam Czkawkę leżącego na ziemi w celi ledwo oddychającego -tato ... -popatrzyłam sie na zniego ze łzami - coś ty zrobił - klępłam przy czkawce dotknęłam jego ręki była coraz zimniejsza a jego puls coraz bardziej malał - mój najlepszy przyjaciel umiera i to twoja wina NIENAWIDZE CIĘ - krzyknełam mu to prosto w twarz - ale to nie tak jak myślisz- próbował się wytłumaczyć z tej sytuacji - nienawidzę cię naprawdę- powiedziałam wziełam czkawkę na ręcę i poszłam na tyły twierdzy gdzie cały czas był szczerbatek -szczerbatek choć tu - smok odrazu do mnie podbiegł wiedziałam że czkawka wtedy nie odleciał bo jak by odleciał zabrał by szczerbatka a szczerbatek nadal był przy mnie - lecimy na berk - powiedziała usadowiłam czkawkę przedemną połozyłam go na swoją klatkę piersiową szczerbatkowi ustawiłam ogon i wzbilismy się w powietrze on sam wiedział gdzie leciec ... Rozdział 20 lecieliśmy tak chwileaż dotarliśmy na berk odrazu podbiegła do nas jakaś dziewczyna - Czkawka - powiedziała radośnie - kim ty jestes - zapytała ze złością - jestem Anis jestem najlepszą przyjaciółka czkawki ... mam złą wiadomość - powiedziała ze smutkiem po czym wskazała na czkawkę - co się z nim stało - powiedziała astrid podchodząc do niego z wielką rozpaczą - mój tata go więził przez 5 dni w celi jak go tam znalazłam jeszcze oddychał ale słabo w trakcie drogi przestał oddychać - posmutniałam a po moim policzku poleciała łezka - co - powiedziała z wielkim smutkiem widac było że powstrzymywała się od płaczu lecz jedna łezka się przedostała nagle wyszła walka - astrid o widze że czkawka wrócił - powiedziała widząc szczerbatka ale gdy astrid odwróciła się w jej strone zrozumiała wszystko podeszła do syna i wziela o na ręcę po czym natychmiast zabrała do domu tam sobie siedział stoiik i jak tylko jego żona weszła z synem na rękąch zrozumiał wszystko - ale co mu się stało - zapytał - to moja wina ... - powiedziała cicho i spokojnie wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały na nią - tak dokładniej to wina mojego taty on chciał go zmusić aby weszedł za mnie zamknał go w celi ak go tam znalazłam juz ledwo oddychał i w trakcie gdy tu lecieliśy przestał oddychać jego serce przestało bić - powiedziaa bardzo smutno - dobrze to wszystko wyjaśnia ale tak wlaściwie kim ty jesteś - zapytał zaciekawiony - przepraszam zapomniałam się przedstawić ... jestem Anis jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Czkawki - wszyscy patrzyli na czkawkę ze smutkiem nagle stało się coś dziwnego Perspektywa Valki trzymałam czkawkę na rękach mego jedynego syna który nieżyje nagle zrobił wielki wdech szeroko otworzył oczy i zaczął ciężko oddychać -CZKAWKA - krzyknęłam wszyscy się na mnie popatrzyli - ty żyjesz - jak to usłyszeli na ich twarzach pojawił się uśmiech przytuliłam go a on mnie -czkawka jak ty to zrobiłeś serce ci nie biło a ty żyjesz ja tego nie rozumiem Perspektywa Czkawki -potrafię wiele rzeczy o których nie wiesz ... nauczyłem się zatrzymywać bicie serca w wieku 5 lat - uśmiechnąłem się - to już wiem dlaczego jak lecieliśmy twoje serce nagle przestało bić - uśmiechnęła się do czkawki - a wiesz że gdybyś tak nie zrobił to by cię nigdy nie wypuścił - powiedziała życie na wyspie berk toczyło sie dalej czkawka i astrid oficjalnie stali się parą '' ''po 2 latach czkawka opuścił berk aby poszukiwac nowe krainy i obiecał swojej ukochanej że wróci za 3 lata i że zawsze będzie ją kochać ... Rozdział 21 Tak wiem dawno nie było nextu ale przepraszam nie miałam albo neta albo czasu no wiecie szkoła mam nadzieje że spodoba wam się rozdział (wymyśliłam go na poczekaniu xD) weny jak nie było tak nie ma (tylko czasem przypłynie xd) ale dobra nie będę was już zanudzać i zapraszam do czytania :) Czkawka latał od krainy do krainy cieszył się życiem ale też cały czas nie zapominał o Astrid każdego wieczoru kiedy kładł się spać patrzył na niebo na gwiazdy migoczące wysoko w górze cały czas przypominały mu Astrid - Mordko to już trzy miesiące - powiedział do swojego smoka - wraaaauu (prawda to trwa jak wieczność ) - odmruknął mu kładąc swoją mordkę na ziemi bo był śpiący - no ciekawe co tam u innych - powiedział Czkawka opierając się o swojego przyjaciela i zasypiając przy ognisku ~~Tymczasem na berk ~~ Ranek ~~ Perspektywa Astrid wstałam wcześnie rano jak zwykle pierwsze co zaplotłam warkocza zjadłam szybkie śniadanko i poszłam z Wichurką na poranny lot jak ja bardzo lubie tak latać ponad chmurami gdy słońce dopiero co wstaje Astrid bardzo tęskniła za Czkawką choć to były dopiero 3 miesiące jeszcze tyle czasu musi na niego czekać nie wiedziała czy to zniesie lecąc w chmurach położyła się na wichurze a ona powoli szybowała w powietrzy czuła sie bardzo szczęśliwa mogła wtedy odciąć się od wszystkich zmartwień ale nie dano jej spokojnie lecieć gdyż nagle usłyszała głośny huk przez który prawie spadła z wichury - co to była - powiedziała szybko do wichury - zapewne to coś w wiosce - wichurka pomachała główką na tak i szybko poleciały do wioski okazało się że bliźniaki z sączysmarkiem wysadzili kilka domów szybko do nich podlecieli - SĄCZYSMAR BLIŹNIAKI JUŻ DO MNIE - powiedziała krzycząc oni wystraszyli się jej bardzo oni staneli przed nią - co to ma być - zapytała - eee to wina bliźniaków - próbował się wymigać smark - nawet nie udawaj wiem że to razem zaplanowaliście - powiedziała zła - to wy jej wypappaliście zapewne - powiedział szeptem smark do bliźniaków - to nie prawda - odkrzyknęła smarkowi szpadka - no właśnie - dodał mieczyk - dobra nie kłućcie się i teraz migiem idzicie to sprzątać i odbudowywać domy i niech się mi to już nie podturzy bo następnym razem nie będę dla was taka miła - oni z przestrachem zaczęli wszystko sprzątać bez żadnej gadaniny ja poszłam do domu i napiłam się miętowej herbatki siedziałam sobie tak spokojnie dopuki nieusłyszałam roku zwiastującego przypłynięcie johana pomyśłała że zerknie do niego bo może ma jakieś wieści od czkawki jak pomyślałam tak więc zrobiłam podszam do niego a jak tylko weszłam na jego statek od podszedł do mnie - ach witaj astrid mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział wyjmując małe pudełeczko - dziękuje co chcesz w zamian - zapytałam - niczego nie potrzebuje bo już dostałem - powiedział a ja ruszyłam z pudełeczkiem do doku gdy tylko je otworzyłam był tam przepiękny kwiat na którym leżała mała karteczka z napisem ,, Dla mej ukochanej'' podniosłam ją i połozyłam na stoliczku a pod nią był jakiś list '' Droga Astrid Hej Astrid jak ci dni płyną bo mi koszmarnie się ciągną cały czas myślę o to bie przez te trzy miesiące czułem się jak by jeden miesiąc mijał jak jeden rok zdala od ciebie poznaliśmy już kulka nowych miejsc jedno napewno szczególnie ci się spodoba a ten kwiat jest właśnie z tamtąd mam nadzieje że tęsknisz za mną tak samo jak ja za tobą pozdrów moich rodziców odemnie i powiec żeby się o mnie wcale nie martwili (a to jest pewne)czuje się dobrze tak samo jak szczerbatek ciekawi mnie jak tam jest teraz na wyspie czy coś się zmieniło (wszystko jest możliwe) i czy bliźniaki ze smarkiem demolują wioskę (to jest na sto procent pewne) jakby coś nie martw się o mnie nawetno te trzy lata szybko miną '' ''Twój ukochany Czkawka ojej czyli tęskni za mną bardzo tak samo jak ja za nim a ten kwiat jest przepiękny muszę się zapytać śledzika czy zna gatunek po tym liście poleciała mi łezka tak bardzo tęskniłam za czkawka lecz trochę się o niego martwiłam ale czytając że nic mu nie jest ulżyło mi może szybko pujdę do woda i powiem mu wieści od Czkawki napewno się ucieszy że jemu nic nie jest jak pomyślałam tak też zrobiła więc poszłam do domu wodza i zapukałam otworzyłą mi Valka -Witaj astrid co cie tu sprowadza - zapytała - ja tylko ... Rozdział 22 Witam nie jestem waszą Czkawka-Astrid gdyż jestem jej kuzynką zalogowałam się na jej konto bo mnie prosiła bym wstawiła nexta więc oto go macie pozdrowienia o C-A z angli macie :* - mam wieści od czkawki - powiedziała na same te słowa kobieta ucieszyła się. Wpuściła szybko dziewczynę po czym zapażyła herbatę i razem zasiadły przy stole. -więc mów - Valka cieszyła się że może się czegoś dowiedzieć - napisał, że bardzo za wszystkii tęskni dni mu mijają bardzo wolno oraz odkrył mnóstwo nwych krain i gatunków smoków przysłał mi nawet z tamtąd kwiat który jest mi nieznany - z uśmiechem wzieła wielki łyk jeszcze gorącej herbaty. - martwię się trochę o niego a jak coś mu się stanie jeśli złapią go i umrze - kobieta zrobiła smutną minę - prosił aby napisać że nic mu nie jest że wszystko jest okey i prosił abyście się o niego nie martwili bo przecież jest już dorosły i chyba sobie poradzi - obie się uśmiechnęły siedziały tu jeszcze troche i gadały o różnych tam takich żeczach - astrid - zaczęła - tak - to kiedy ślub - dziewczyna sie zarumieniła - słucham nawet nie jesteśmy zaręczeni i w ogóle - tak tylko żartuje ale widze jak się patrzysz na czkawę wiem że chciała byś już być jego żoną prawda - zapytała zaciekawiona z uśmiechem - wsumie to tak kiedyś uważałam że nigdy nie znajdzie dziewczyny ale jak pokazał jak silny potrafi być to teraz każda chce z nim być los się odwrócił - powiedziała zaczęła nad czymś myśleć i się zamyśliła nagle zaczęła słyszeć jak ją nawołuje -Astrid ... - mówiła zaniepokojona Valka dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową - Przepraszam zamyśliłam się - zrobiła mały uśmieszek - a o czym tak myślałaś - kobieta bywała często wścipska jak to każda matka - o niczym - chciała przed nią ukryć o czym tak naprawdę myślała spojrzała po chwili za okno - o jeju musze już iść do domu bo ciemno się robi do zobaczenia - powiedziała wychodząc Valka zebrała kubki umyła je po czym zaczęła robić kolacje dla swojego mężą nagle wszedł Stoik - witaj kochanie co astrid tu robiła - zapytał zdziwiony - przyniosła wieści od syna- z uśmiechem podała mu tależ z rybą - o ciekawe więc co u niego - usiadł zaczynając posiłek - powiedziała że u niego dobrze i żebyśmy się o niego nie martwili ja myslę inaczej - oboje w spokoju zdjedli nakarmili swoje smoki i poszli spać ~Tymczasem u Czkawki~ Czkawka latał właśnie ponad chmurami cieszył się chwilą która lada chwila miała się skończyć przed nich przeleciała sięć wystraszył się i usiadł - szczerbek widziałeś to uważaj - powiedział chłopak do smoka nagle sieć złapała jego chłopak zaczął spadać wpadł do wody przestał co kolwiek czuć stracił przytomność przypłynął inny statek który odrazu zaatakował ludzi którzy żucili sieć mieli ze soba smoki jeden poleciał po chłopaka który w wodzie rozbił sobie głowe i uwolnili smoka zabrali ich ze sobą na statku było pięć osób razem ze smokami Szczerbatek zaczął martwić się o swojego przyjaciela nie budził się ludzie opatrzyli mu głowę byli mniej więcej w jego wieku - to wygląda poważnie - powiedział jeden z chłopaków - trzeba go szybko zabrać do Dery - odpowiedziała dziewczyna - co jesli nie zdążymy - powiedział inny chłopak lekko strachliwy - mam nadzieje że zdążyły - odezwał się znów ten pierwsz dzięki smokom ich statek płynął szybciej gdy dobili do brzegu wzieli go na smoka i zaprowadzili do Dery ich szamanki dziewczyny zostały przy jego smoku - jest z nim źle stracił częściowo pamięć - przeczytał chłopak co napisała szamanka - kurde za puźno sie zjawiliśmy - przygryzł wargi drugi chłopa, nagle przyszedł ich wódz - co tu się dzieje i co to za smok- zapytał gniewnie - tego chłopaka uratowaliśmy a ten smok jest jego - on otworzył szerzej oczy -czkawka- wyszeptał - ty go znasz - zapytali oszołomieni - to syn mojego przyjaciela stoika - byli zdziwieni przenieśli go do domu wodza tam leżał i się nim opiekowali minął tydzień nim się ocknął miał poważny uraz głowy skoro stracił częściowo pamięć, zaczął powili otwierać oczy - gdzie ja jestem - zapytał podnosząc się ujrzał ludzi oraz swego smoka - szczeratek jak dobrze ciebie widzieć - smok podszedł sczęśliwy - witaj czkawka - powiedział stojąc obok niego Herner - przepraszam ale skąd znasz moje imie - zdziwiony usiadł na krześle właśnie przyśli jeźdźcy który go uratowali - o jak dobrze obudził się - powiedział jeden z chłopaków - czy ktoś mi wyjaśni kim jesteście i co ja tu robie ... C.D.N hej jesli przeczytałeś/aś co dla ciebie tutaj napisałam zostaw komentarza ;) 599 841 847 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania